Flaco Hernández
Flaco Hernández is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2 and a stranger in Red Dead Online. He is one of the subjects of the Stranger mission "The Noblest of Men, and a Woman". History Background Flaco Hernández was an infamous outlaw who rode with a gang of 10 men. During his career, he launched many raids against Valentine, Strawberry, and Annesburg. His many criminal exploits led to him being wanted in eight states, and earned him his own nickname, "The Terror of The Grizzlies". By 1899, he was a member of the Del Lobo Gang. Events of Red Dead Online The protagonist can encounter Flaco at his cabin located just east of Cairn Lake. When they enter, he holds them at gunpoint before recognizing them as prison escapee. When asking whether or not he can trust them, he spontaneously fires a few shots just past them and laughs at their reaction. Subsequently explaining that he's heard some reassuring words about them, he enlists them to deal with a rival gang based out near Lake Isabella. Afterwards, he can offer hunting, theft, and other paid killing missions to the player. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 The player is sent to track down and potentially interview him for a book on Jim "Boy" Calloway. His camp is located around the frozen Cairn Lake in Grizzlies West. When arriving at the camp, the player encounters his gang, and a gang member will tell him to leave. The player can choose to either threaten them or try to defuse the situation. The gang allow the player to enter the camp or, alternatively, the player can kill the gang before meeting Flaco. The player then knocks on Flaco's cabin, and tells him that they are here to ask him about Calloway. As long as the player has their weapons holstered, Flaco then leaves his cabin, spits, and says "Here's your message", while readying himself for a duel with the protagonist. Flaco is shot dead in the duel, and the player takes a picture of his corpse before riding away. Later on, the player gives Theodore Levin the picture of Flaco's corpse. Levin uses it for his book about Calloway, and credits him as the one who killed Flaco Hernández. Duel Before the player can duel Flaco, they will first need to confront him, which requires getting past his men. The easiest way to do this is to use the "Threaten" option when confronted by his gang, which will cause them to back off. If the "Defuse" option is used, the gang will initially back off, but will then attack the player before they reach Flaco. Alternatively, the player can also kill them all before going to the cabin. During the duel, Flaco uses a unique strategy where he dives to the player's right as he draws his revolver, in order to make himself harder to hit. Additionally, the duel with Flaco is the only one in the mission where, if a low-powered sidearm is used, the opponent may not be killed in a single shot. If this happens, Hernández takes out a Sawed-off Shotgun and shoots at the player, alongside any remaining gang members. If Flaco is disarmed, it will result in the same scenario. It is therefore recommended to use Express Ammo or a powerful sidearm, like a Volcanic Pistol or Schofield Revolver, to ensure he dies in one shot to the head or torso. Otherwise, simply shoot several times. Since the player will not lose Honor in duels which are part of the mission "The Noblest of Men, and a Woman", the easiest way to beat Flaco is by cheating: players should only partially charge the draw meter, to make sure they do not miss, before shooting. Otherwise, they can also immediately activate Dead Eye, manually adjust the aim, and then shoot. His custom revolver, Flaco's Revolver, can be obtained after his defeat. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *"The Noblest of Men, and a Woman" Trivia * The player cannot loot Flaco Hernández's corpse, pick him up or take his hat after killing him. Gallery FlacoHernandez RDR2_CigaretteCard-3426-1600.jpg|Flaco Hernández Cigarette Card Video Navigation de:Flaco Hernández Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Characters in Online Category:Strangers in Redemption 2 Category:Duelists in Redemption 2